superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Semi-Immortality
The power not to age. Sub-power of Immortality. Also Called * Age Anchoring * Agelessness * Aging Immunity * Biological Immortality * Eternal Youth * Half-Immortality * Timeless/Unaging Body Capabilities Users of this ability never age, and as a result, they stay young forever or at least never suffer the ravages of aging. Because of this, the user will always be at their physical prime. The user will also be immune to aging abilities, such as Age Acceleration or Reversal. Applications * Immunity to age-based powers. Associations * Age Manipulation * Age Negation * Bionic Physiology * Contaminant Immunity * Decelerated Aging * Immortality * Multiple Lives * Old Prime * Regenerative Healing Factor * Telomere Regeneration * Temporal Lock Limitations * User is still vulnerable to everything else that would affect other beings, from disease to mortal wounds. * Users may stop aging only after they reach a certain point. ** Depending on what that point is, user may never reach adulthood. Trivia A number of organisms experience "biological immortality", which is essentially the real-world version of this power. Although they don't live forever, these organisms remain in their physical prime for the duration of their lifespan and do not "grow old" in the same way that humans do. Known Users See Also: The Ageless. * Australium-Bot (TF2 Freak) * BLU Pyrogun (TF2 Freak) * Bluster Blaster Sentries (TF2 Freak) * Colonel Heavy (TF2 Freak) * Commander Bot (TF2 Freak) * Cremapyro (TF2 Freak) * CyborPyro (TF2 Freak) * Deed Goy (TF2 Freak) * Earthquake (TF2 Freak) * Giant Pyrogun-Bot (TF2 Freak) * Mecha-Mercenaries (TF2 Freak) * Pyrogun (TF2 Freak) * Team Killer (TF2 Freak) * The Robo-Siblings (TF2 Freak) * Zombies (They Hunger) Gallery Australium-Bot.png|Having a total immunity to aging since he’s a Supermachine, Australium-Bot (TF2 Freak) can remain functional for eternity, though he’s still vulnerable to weaknesses related to mainstream Robots. BLU Pyrogun.png|Due to the fact he’s a Robot, BLU Pyrogun (TF2 Freak) is immune to aging. Bluster Blaster Sentry.png|Bluster Blaster Sentries (TF2 Freak) are immune to aging, but are still susceptible to getting deactivated/demolished. Colonel Heavy.png|Colonel Heavy (TF2 Freak) is immune to aging since he’s a Machine Lord himself. However, he’s still susceptible to his own weaknesses of being a Robot Lord, specifically towards users of Technology Manipulation, electricity and electromagnetic pulses, and some others. Commander Bot.png|Commander Bot (TF2 Freak), like all machines, couldn’t age whatsoever, though is still susceptible of getting deactivated. Cremapyro.png|Cremapyro (TF2 Freak) is everlasting thanks to being a Robot, however, he can still be affected by deactivation and destruction. Deed Goy.png|Being a Skeleton, Deed Goy (TF2 Freak) is not susceptible to aging, though he can still be burned to ashes by intense fires, and eaten by acids into nothing. Earthquake.png|Therefore ageless due to being an Empowered Machine, Earthquake (TF2 Freak) tends to function forever, but he can still be susceptible to destruction and being shut down. Giant Pyrogun-Bot.png|Giant Pyrogun-Bot (TF2 Freak) is immune to aging since he’s a robot of great size, though he’s still vulnerable to all kinds of technology-based weaknesses. Mecha-Mercenaries.png|Since they are known to be robotic counterfeits of mainstream mercenaries, the Mecha-Mercenaries (TF2 Freak) are all semi-immortal, but despite that, they are still susceptible to both destruction and deactivation. The Robo-Siblings.png|Being Robots, The Robo-Siblings (TF2 Freak) happen to be semi-immortal, but despite them being ageless, they are still vulnerable to getting deactivated and destroyed from EMP and electricity, and are also susceptible to users that possess Technology Manipulation. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Age-based Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Temporal Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries